


Wild and Simple, You Are Untranslatable

by halcyon_autumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle, F/M, Rated For Violence, Rescue, rated for Remire in general if I'm honest, technically the mildest canon divergence ever but it doesn't significantly affect the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon_autumn/pseuds/halcyon_autumn
Summary: Over the years, no matter the circumstances, Dimitri and Annette always have each other's back. And over the years, as they save each other again and again, feelings blossom and grow.A look at Dimitri and Annette's relationship as they rescue each other at different points in their lives. Written for the "Rescue" prompt for Annette Rarepair week.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Annette Fantine Dominic
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Wild and Simple, You Are Untranslatable

Annette had distant memories of sitting in church with her parents, her stubby little legs swinging in the air while the priest’s voice washed over her. Annette liked the priest; he was a kind old man, with gentle wrinkles and an easy smile, who’d once told her that the Goddess loved the little songs she sang about cleaning her room and playing with her dolls. 

But one day he’d given a sermon that still haunted Annette all these years later. He’d spoken of a place of endless fire and darkness where the goddess’ enemies burned for eternity, screaming apologies and pleas for mercy that no one would grant. Annette had nightmares for weeks.

But now, standing in a Remire village lit by flames, with screams and inhuman cries echoing down the street, Annette thought that this was hell and, frankly, the priest had undersold it.

The Blue Lions had fractured across the village in an attempt to save as many civilians as possible. Annette and Sylvain had been paired together, but at some point in the heavy smoke she’d lost track of him. All the landmarks she’d used to chart her way were ash now. As she tried to catch her breath another house groaned and collapsed, sending a flurry of sparking and ash into the air. Anette flinched away. Underneath the fear and sorrow and exhaustion, the soot and singed clothes, she was a little surprised that there was anything left to burn. She stumbled forward, pulling her robe over her mouth so that she wouldn’t choke on smoke. Had she passed that charred skeleton of a house before? The landscape was constantly shifting around her, and the heat haze gave everything an unreal quality. 

Then she heard a bellow of pain, so familiar that her breath caught in her throat. Caution fled. Annette ran, dashing between two burning buildings and beating out the sparks that landed on her clothing. She had no time to be careful. She recognized Dimitri’s voice, even frightened and in pain. 

The next street over looked like the last - bodies and ash and the flare of fire. There was no hint of where the cry had come from, and a frantic worry shot through her body. He was dead already, or turned like the villagers had been, and she was either going to find his body or have to face him down, watch him lumber towards her with dead eyes and -

The cry rang out again. Annette threw herself towards it, past a flaming tree and charred remnants of what had once been a shop. And there, just barely visible in the smoke and haze down the street, was crown Prince Dimitri Blaiddyd, shouting and trying to shake off the effects of dark magic that clung to him like slime. Around him stood strangely dressed mages, adorned in deep black robes and what looked to be - plague masks? They were still, headless of the flames, more like cemetery statues than anything human. As Annette watched, one raised its hand. Ink black spikes shot into Dimitri. He screamed.

She didn’t breathe. She counted six of them, and even with her Crest. she couldn’t take that many. But she also didn’t have time to run and find backup. The Prince might be dead or kidnapped by then. Biting her lip, she looked to the environment around her. She could try to drop a house on them, but it would kill Dimitri too. If only there was a tree; she might be able to sort of aim that towards at least some of the strange mages.

She grit her teeth. A very stupid idea was taking root in her mind, but Annette didn’t have the time to be picky. She dashed backwards to the street she’d just passed and ran until there was a burning building between her and the mages attacking Dimitri. That was someone’s livelihood going up in flames, but she couldn’t think about it. Dimitri couldn’t afford for her to get this wrong. She tried to take a deep breath, but that only filled her lungs up with smoke. Instead, she consciously relaxed her shoulders and cast the second most powerful windspell she could manage directly beneath her feet.

The moment she finished the first spell, she started casting another. As she soared into the air, light gathered at her fingertips and the Dominic Crest hummed under her skin. As one, the strange mages turned towards her. But it didn’t matter, because Annette had already lined up her shot. A second wind spell - this one the most powerful she could manage - burst from her fingers, powerful enough to send her reeling backwards through the air. 

It was also powerful enough that it sucked up the flames of the burning house between herself and the mages. Annette’s windspell became a fiery tornado, shredding and burning the three mages she’d aimed it at - and perfectly aimed to miss Dimitri.

Her stomach turned as she heard one of them scream. The other mages threw spells at her, but she was falling now, and gravity was faster than they’d accounted for. She buffered her own fall with another blast of wind and stumbled backwards. For a moment she was so winded that she could only stare at the smoke filled sky. But a cry sounded from the next street over, where Dimitri was.

Heart in her throat, Annette scrambled to her feet. She wouldn’t be able to pull off that trick twice, but it didn’t matter. If the three left were still hurting Dimitri - 

She skidded to a stop. Belatedly she realized that what she’d heard hadn’t been a shout of pain at all - it was a battle cry. With the mages distracted by her attack, Dimitri had been able to grab a beam and go on the offensive. Even half dead and pumped full of dark magic, he was still a force to be reckoned with. As she ran towards him, she saw him slam a fallen wooden beam into one of the mages. They collapsed. That drew the attention of the other two mages - which meant their backs were to Annette as she blasted them again.

Dimitri seized the moment. He slammed the beam into one of the mages hard enough that it shattered on impact. The final mage threw black magic at her, but she simply grit her teeth and took the hit. Magic bothered her far less. And besides, it gave Dimitri the opening he needed to fling the mage into one of the piles of debris around them. 

For a moment the look in Dimitri’s eyes was distant, as if he was seeing a completely different world. She couldn’t name the expression on his face - his eyes had narrowed, but his mouth had gone slack. She’d seen his rage earlier, and she felt a moment of - not fear, exactly, but some unsettling emotion in her gut. Uncertainty. She pushed it aside. She was safe with him. 

“Your Highness?” she asked. “Dimitri?”

His face turned towards her, completely blank - and then his eyes focused on her. “Annette?” he asked, confused.

“Thank the Goddess,” she gasped. “What happened?”

“They surrounded me.” His voice sounded distant, but with every word he seemed more present _._ “One of them said something about weakening me enough for chains to hold me.” He blinked once more and then finally seemed to lock onto her face. “Annette,” he said again, relieved this time.

She nearly hugged him. Too overcome to think of etiquette or royal deference, she seized his hand and squeezed it. “We need to regroup with the others. Mercedes should take a look at you too.”

Dimitri half leaned against her as he stood - which nearly made Annette tumble over. “Sorry,” he gasped as he shifted most of his weight off of her. 

“It’s alright,” she managed as they limped towards the front of the town together.. “I’m just glad that you’re okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The next two chapter will be post-timeskip and post-game respectively. I know TWSITD never try to kidnap Dimitri but IMAGINE the drama if they did.
> 
> Feel free to check out [my twitter](https://twitter.com/halcyon_autumn) for fic updates and more fire emblem thoughts. 
> 
> The fic's title is taken from an Anna Akhmatova poem.


End file.
